


I Need You

by STFC00kie



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STFC00kie/pseuds/STFC00kie
Summary: Peter decides to take the leap and sext Wade.When Wade gets a unexpected texted to his 'Deadpool' phone from a unknown number, his night leads to something more then tacos and beer.





	1. Chapter 1

Wade was sitting on the worn couch, the tv was blaring loudly and a small light illuminated the room. He was still dressed in his tight red and black spandex suit, lazily had simply tugged the mask off and relaxed. Beside him was the bag of tacos he had picked up on his way home and a his six pack of beer. 

Tonight was going to be a quiet night, after suffering way to many bullet holes and broken bones that day he just wanted to relax.

As he was just about to break into his bag of goodies his phone vibrated against his side. Groaning he knew it was his 'Deadpool' phone strictly for business contact. Struggling to pull it from its restricted side he yanked it out. 

**Maybe its another job. Yes more killing.**

It wasn't odd for it to be a unknown number, not many people looking for a contract killer give out their information.

 _'What are you doing right now?'_ The message read. Wade frowned, not how they usually started but alright.

'Just sitting at home. What do you need?' Wade sent back still kind of confused. It was mere seconds before another message came through.

 _'You. I need you_ ' The text was vague and didn't give much of idea of what exactly this persons job was. 

'Vague. What's the job?' Deadpool sent back opening his bag of food and pulled out one his hard fell tacos. Taking a large bite out of the delicious meal. His phone vibrated.

'Picture Recieved' Opening it swiftly, what he thought was going to be there was a photo of his next hit. However, his stomach twisted with excitement seeing a selfie. Well not quite a selfie, it was the tip of the man's nose and down. His pink,thin yet inviting lip was captured in his straight white teeth. His strong jawline revealing that facial hair wasn't really an issue he had to deal with, meaning much to young for Wade. His neck attached to a lean yet strong body. Abs pronounced and the photo stopped just above the end of his V-line.

Deadpool released a shaky breath, feeling a obvious response starting under his tight suit.

 **He obviously has the wrong number dumbass**. 

Groaning Wade knew his voice was probably right, no one that gorgeous would want a scarred up mess like himself.

'Listen while I love the photo. Like seriously love the photo, almost came just by it. Love. But I think you got the wrong number sweet heart.' Wade quickly texted, feeling now incredibly uninterested in the taco that was in his hand but shoved it into his mouth anyway.

As he chewed as his phone once again vibrated in his hand, he figured the message would be something along the lines of 'Shit sorry not meant for you, please delete'. But yet again he was stunned to find a single question.

"This is Deadpool right?"

~~~

Peter knew he probably shouldn't have texted Deadpool. But something about the foul mouthed man made his stomach tingle. He had Wades number on his separate phone specifically meant for _Spiderman Emergency calls_ , which wasn't used very often. 

However, tonight he felt it, in the pit of his stomach and in his blood. The scream that his body would send when he had been to focused on crime fighting and school to stop and just enjoy the pleasures the human body provided. 

It had been a while, the stress of college really did a number on students let alone being your friendly neighborhood spiderman. So when he got home from class, he rushed to his room, quickly stripping and flopping down on the bed. He had figured it would go quick, but instead when he wrapped his hand around his growing item, he felt bored by it. He tried to just figure it out himself but everything he did, obviously felt good, but not enough. 

He brainstormed and the first thing that flew through his brain was the way Deadpools large mass of muscle flexed whenever he walked toward him. How the man was a good 5 inches taller and about 100 pounds larger in pure muscle. Wade was absolutely gorgeous, Peter knew he couldn't see it himself,being covered in that scarring. But honestly to Peter it just made him all the more unique. 

It wasn't odd for the older man to flirt constantly with him, nor make incredibly sexual innuendos. And Peter loved every second of it, don't get him wrong, it kind of drove him crazy how the man killed mercilessly, and couldn't seem to take a single moment seriously. More times out of one he was always saying his signature "Just shut up Deadpool" which would ways make the other man's mask shape into a exaggerated face. Biting back with a "A swear word from the the friendly spiderman?". However, that seemed to only make him all the more perfect in his eyes.

The thought flickered through his mind just to go to the Mercs old run down appartment,  but Wade had never seen him without his mask on, hell didn't even know his name. He worried that he'd either hate how he looked,or was scared away because of his age.

So another idea rung through his mind, _sexting_. He wasn't very good at it at all, but really hadn't had much practice. But he sort of knew because of Deadpools personality he'd take the reins. 

So it was settled he was going to text him, but using his spiderman phone was sort of unprofessional. So he grabbed his personal phone and transferred the number. It kind of excited him knowing Wade wouldn't know who it was.

He sat on what to say for a few minutes, running through a cipy sexy ideas like. 'How much would you like to fuck me right now', or 'I'm so hard for you'. But it didn't feel natural, so instead he sent a quick and easy.

'What are you doing right now?' He knew the mercenary was a busy man, so if he was busy he wouldn't want to bug him.

He wasn't expecting the quick and formal 'Just sitting at home. What do you need?' Peter paused double checking that he had texted with the right phone. 

Once he verified that it was in fact the right phone he sent the quickest and easiest message he could muster. 'You. I need You.'

It didn't take long for deadpool to reply, with 'Vague. What's the job?' Peter realized what Deadpool thought this was. He probably had separate phones as well, having one for a hit list.

Peter rolled over a couple ideas of what to send back, he could have sent a sexy message, but instead he tilts his phone up, cutting out his nose and up. His lip grasped in his bottom lip, and showing off his lean muscle. He knew deadpool had something much more impressive under his suit, but he hoped he wouldn't be totally disappointed with this photo.

He sent it before he could talk himself out of it, closing the phone and groaning. Millions of regrets flowed through his head, all along the lines of 'Hes going to be disgusted.'

When his phone vibrated notifying him that Deadpool had replied he sighed hesitantly looking at the message. But a smile was pulled to his lips reading the confession on how much Wade had loved the photo. He tightened his lips reading 'But I think you got the wrong number sweet heart.' Deadpool would think that and not just assume someone genuinely wanted him.

'This is Deadpool right?' he sent back. Peter debated sending 'Wade' instead but he didn't want to scare him off further.

A couple minutes passed and Peter grew nervous not getting a text back. But those nerves died when a text came through.

'The one and only. Whats a sexy thing like you texting a thing like me?' The message read. Peter smiled, relaxing further to find he didn't completely push him away.

'Seen you around, been really impressed with how your body looks in that suit. Hoping I could see more.' Peter sent back,feeling a push of confidence.

Wade answered instantly, 'Oh babe you do NOT want to see what's under that suit. Trust me.' Spiderman sighed, he honestly loved how Wade looked, he only wished he could see that. His attention was caught back to his phone when another message came through. 'But I definitely see where these messages are going. And I will swipe right on you every time hot stuff.' Peter swore he could hear his voice in his texts, which made him shiver.

'I've been thinking about you all day,' Peter replied simply. It wasn't a total lie, it was probably what caused the stupid feeling to start. He was sitting in class thinking about how long its been since getting out on the field, then his mind drifted to the gorgeous man. 

A reply came back quick again. 'Is that right? I'm flattered, what exactly have you been thinking about?" he asked Peter. Peter wished he could see Wades face, or even his mask and how it moved with exaggeration. 

'Mainly on how tight that fucking suit is. And how it hugs you in most amazing of areas. And how much I would love to feel those areas against me.' He sent back cringing at his own words. How is that sexy?He ranted to himself. But Wades reply made him smile

'So you like how my cock looks in my suit, and you want me grinding in you? In my suit or?' Peter could feel his stomach twisting with excitement.

'Fuck deadpool, In the suit, out if the suit, hell you could just be standing at a distance and look at me a certain way and youll have be whimpering for you.' He replied. 

Again it wasn't a lie, his flirtations and his innuendos always had Peter reacting in the most inconvenient and inappropriate of ways. His phone vibrated again, 

'Are you touching yourself?' He asked. Peter gulped looking down at his extremely hard penis. It was twitching with excitement,

'About to be why?' He sent back, honestly curious of the out of nowhere question. Peter didn't expect to have a photo come through instead, but he was not disappointed. 

In fact he was a little shocked to find Deadpool stripped of his outfit, obviously laying in bed. The photo a downward view starting at his navel, revealing the hardened glory of his cock. It had to be at LEAST 6 inches, hard and upright, his hand was wrapped around the base and it was obvious that he had been touching himself. Based on the slick like fluid that coded his hands and penis. 

Peter whimpered, his own cock twitching at the sight. He wanted him so fucking badly. Then suddenly he was ripped out of his thoughts, he was calling him. Deadpool was actually calling him right at this moment.

Peter swallowed the lump and his throat and swiped the screen answering the phone. He brought to his ear, 'Hello?' He said, a labored breath came through.

"Hey there gorgeous" God his voice made his hips buck. "Figured itd be more fun hearing you lovely voice tell me how much you want me" He said, his voice was huskier then normal. Hushed and deep, as well as slightly out of breathe. 

"Fuck," Peter hissed into the phone, shivering as he gently placed a hand on his cock. 

"You finally touching yourself?" Deadpool asked. At first Peter nodded but realized he couldn't see him. 

"Y-Yeah," He stuttered with a shaky breath.

"Can I see?" Deadpool asked. 

"Yeah, one second" He quickly replied pulling his phone away from his ear. He opened his camera and snapped a photo, almost exactly like Deadpools, but instead of his strong rough skin and large cock it was replaced his Peters milky smooth skin and his average sized dick. He sent it quickly then pulled the phone back to his ear. "Sent" He said, Deadpool hummed in approval. 

You could hear him pulling the phone away from his ear because his breathes went quiet.

"Fucking jesus your are perfect" he hissed to Peter causing his hear to swell with excitement.

"Thanks" he replied,

"What can I call you?" Wade asked. He realized once again that Deadpool didn't know who he was talking to, which slightly made him feel a bit upset. 

"Peter" He replied without thoroughly thinking it through,

"Peter, I like that name," He replied causing Spiderman to shiver with excitement. "What are you thinking about Peter?" Wade followed up. Everytime.he said his name it was like a electric shock being send down his spine and into his toes.

"You, fuck your cock is to big. I want to ride you so fucking badly" Peter hissed without even thinking it through. But the hum of approval made his hips buck again.

"Yeah I fucking want that too sexy, god how did I get so damn lucky tonight?" he asked making Peter chuckle. "God you should just come over, so I can tease that dick of yous, in your photo you were already dripping. I want to make you twitch and scream for me" Deadpool spoke. His words were like silk, and made every hair on Peters body stand up. To the point where he couldn't help the moan he released into the phone, which was answered with a deep groan. "You getting close Petey?" Deadpool asked, his voice laboured and thick with a sex like sound. 

Peter couldn't help the whimpered 'yeah' that escaped his lips. 

"Fuck yeah Peter, moan for me, let me hear it. I want you to cum to the thought of me fucking you so hard you can't walk the next day" Wade said,  his breathing becoming incredibly uneven.

Peter thought for a split second on how he got here, having phone sex with a colleague, hell a friend. But that thought was quickly pushed out of his head when his toes curled and a loud moan asked his lips. "Deadpool" He whimpered finally cumming, his liquids spraying across his stomach. It was followed with Wades obvious moan of climax, it was so deep it was more like a groan. 

The space went silent, only thing being heard was their breathing as they both came down from there high. "Fuck Peter we gotta do that again sometime soon," Wade finally broke the silence, Peter chuckled. "Im serious like holy fuck I could definitely get used to hearing that moan at all times of every day,"  Peter couldn't help the groan of embarrassment from asking his lips. "Just next time, my place, or you place. Lot less clothing, no clothing completely naked." Deadpool began to ramble, Peter sat up feeling almost euphoric listen to him talk with a confused brow raised. "And  I can show you what it really feels like to be fucked by me. Not just your imagination, all me, real me, scarred up and -"

"Just shut up Deadpool," Peter chuckled. However, he was quick to realize his mistake when the line went quiet. Would he actually catch the familiarity? No way I have a mask muffling me and there's not a single possibility that my voice sounds the same on a phone. Right?

Sadly Peters fears were confirmed when Wade finally answered "Spidey?" He said. Peter responded with hanging up because of panic. 

Fuck.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely stunned by the amount of responses I got on that last chapter!! So happy so many of you have enjoyed already!  
> Got a lot of comments regarding DPs penis size lmfao! Dont't worry I have a plan for that! lol!!  
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter!!

Deadpool knew he knew that voice, something about it was calming. Like he had heard it before from someone he trusted. Someone he knew he could have a jerk off session with, well Wade could have a jerk off session with anyone. But something about the voice made him know he he wouldn't have to worry about judgement or blackmail. 

The voice made his stomach squeeze in all the right ways. It helped a climax come with so much strength it made the muscles in his stomach twitch. Especially when that voice moan his name the way it was.

He should have known it was Spiderman, just by how relaxed the voice made him. No one ever made him feel the way he did. The smaller man would just have to look at him and Wade's insecurities would wash away. Like he didn't look like a potato that had been left in the microwave to long. Instead he was a man, a crazy man, but a man that could be looked up to... In some way.

So when Spidey slipped up and used his signature 'Just shut up Deadpool' he was stunned. If 'Peter' was actually Spiderman, did he actually mean to text him? Well he did verify to make sure he did get Deadpool Wade thought. Was there a chance that the spiderman actually wanted him?

 **Don't be crazy, the kid probably needed someone to help him get off. And your the easiest choice. Could get you in bed with a bag of Doritos you fucking whore**.

Deadpool groaned, smacking his hand off his temple to shut the voice up, at least a couple of seconds to let him think.

He wasn't even able to fully be sure if it was Spideman. The man had hung up so quickly, maybe he didn't even hear his ridiculous assumption. Maybe he was just done with talking and hung up and Wade was just crazy.

 **Of course your crazy**. 

"Shut up" he hissed back getting up to finally shower and clean himself. Grumbling to himself as he pushed the idea through his head a few more times. It was only rational to think that it wasn't actually Spiderman. But there were things that lined up that it was, like his soothing voice and his use of those exact words. As well as the fact that Deadpool doesn't just regularly give out his 'work' number.

Maybe he would just have to bite the bullet and ask the kid, he thought. Be open about it, if it was him then it'd probably be a little embarrassing for him. If it were him then the hanging up would make sense. However if it isn't him that its just awkward for Wade, which is a normal situation.

So it was choicen for Deadpool, he was just going to ask him the next time he saw him.

By the time a month came around Deadpool had searched everywhere. He even disgusted himself with going to the avengers for help to find him. Sadly none of the stuck up jerks would release any information to him.

Deadpool checked all the usual spots, and it was either he had just missed him, or he hadn't come out at all. Wade had, had murders, Drug Dealers and human trackers that hid worse then him.

When the weekend finally hit, he grew depressed not even motivated enough to go to their normal spot, almost 100% he wouldn't be there. 

While Wade hoped he was just busy, he knew Spiderman was avoiding him. Which confirms his thought that it probably was him that night, and that he regretted it. 

He missed the kid, how he would just sit quietly and listen to him ramble. And how sometimes he would start rambling about school. Like Wade had any idea of what the hell he was talking about.

That's when it hit him, he knew what school Spiderman or well 'Peter' went to. While he didn't release much information about himself, he did talk about the fact that he went to one of those smarty pants schools. 

There was his next trail of bread crumbs he was going to follow. On monday he'd head to the school and hopefully he'd find him. 

~~~

Peter decided the best course of action for him was to avoid Wade like he had the black plague. Make sure not to hang out by the buildings he normal saw him at, avoid dark ally ways and overall lay low.

As Peter, that was easy, go to school like normal, hang out with his friends and keep his hood up. Even if Deadpool thought he used a fake name, he might recognize his jaw linr. Maybe he was putting a little to much faith into the man, but you can't be to careful. He was a mercenary after all, has to have some tricks at tracking people.

As Spiderman, it definitely wasn't so easy. Yes he could avoid the areas that Deadpool was prone to being. But if Wade was looking for him, it was pretty hard to hide in a red and blue spandex suit. Especially when whenever someone saw you they'd scream in excitement.  So he laid low, only coming out for larger more 'Spiderman needed' crimes happened.

It seemed to be working. It was was almost a month since he had seen the larger man. Peter actually was beginning to miss him, he enjoyed eating burritos while watching over the city with him. He enjoyed listening to him ramble about his week, no matter how sexual he would get. He honestly just enjoyed the man's presence and how it Peter feel safe.

So maybe thats what fueled him to go to their normal hang out spot that saturday evening. As they say 'Distance makes the heart fonder' or something like that. He wasn't surprised to find the top of the building empty, no Deadpool in sight. Disappointed, but not surprised. So he relaxed dangling his feet over the edge and watched the end if the sun go down.

By the time 1am hit Deadpool still hadn't shown. So instead of waiting around any longer Peter webbed away, feeling an ache in his heart. 

Did he not like the fact that it had been him? Was he disappointed? Or perhaps scared off? Maybe he was disgusted with the fact that a 21 year old was do attracted to him. All these negative thoughts swirled in Peters mind as he got home. Going though the window and lying down. Not even bothering to take his suit off. 

His heart was broken, he shook with hurt and anxiety. Sleep didn't come easy or fast, but once he was asleep he dreamed of Wade. And how much he regretted not telling him the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I am sorry for the smaller chapter! Had to get it out of the way! Promise better things to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was having a horrible day. Listening to lectures was legitimately the last thing on his mind. He sat in class letting his mind wander more then he wanted, twirling a pen in his fingers. He was completely glazed over, and it shocked him having someone tap on his left shoulder. When he looked he found a familiar red head staring at him.

"Peter, class has been over for 10 minutes. Had to come hunting for you Thought you were abducted or something." She said. He let his eyes wash over the lecture room quickly realizing that he and MJ were the only ones there.

"Shit sorry M, totally spaced out" He explained getting up quickly and packing up his stuff. MJ sent him a worried smile,

"You've been spacing out a lot lately, something going on Pete?" She asked as they made their way out of the room.

"Not at all, just not sleeping great," He pressed wanting to change the subject. She gave him a suspicious look,

"Right, nothing to do with this mystery man that you rarely talk about?" She asked a playful smile taking over. Peter groaned, he had mentioned Wade once to her, trying to understand how he was feeling. She proclaimed that he must be in love and has continued that ever since. 

"So it does have something to do with him, but I seriously can't talk about it, its embarrassing," He answered in a low tone. A wide smile broke out across her face and a squeal exited her mouth.

"Tell, Tell, Tell!" She screeched making Peter cringe,

"When did you turn into such a girl?" He question making her scowl. Peter smiled in victory. 

"Seriously, ever since you let me in on your little gay secret you've barely told me anything!" She pounded making him roll his eyes. 

"I'd rather not think about the fact that I have a crush on a 30+ year old man that literally talks to himself," He growled, making MJ smile wider. 

"So hes a older guy? That's something new!" She chirped bouncing about. Peter groaned,

"I thought I told you about him?" Peter questioned raising his brow. 

"No, all you told me was that his voice made your stomach turn and whenever he complimented you it was like you were on cloud nine," She growled. Peter sighed, knowing that he should probably give his best friend more information on his love life, or lack there of. 

"Well, his name is Wade, hes got these huge brown eyes that in some light look bright and full of color. And his smile, its so large and gorgeous, makes your stomach twist. His voice is deep yet light, always cracking horrible jokes that he can't help but crack a smile with. He just... He's just him and that makes him so freaking perfect," Peter said walking toward the University exit. MJ stayed silent for a moment,

"Seems like you really got a thing for this guy huh?" She said smiling softly. Peter sighed rubbing the back of his neck, 

"Yeah just a little," He joked. 

When they stepped out of the school, they were silent, until a gasp erupted from MJ's mouth. "What?" Peter asked feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand attentively. He followed her stunned gaze to a large man standing at the end of the stairs. He leaned against the end pillar and seemed to be analyzing everyone who passed. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a large grey sweat shirt hands stuffed into the front pocket, his hood pulled up to cover majority of his face. However Peter could still see the dark ripples of scaring that covered his face, he could see the deep brown eyes he had grown to adore. He knew that body stature the pure strength it gave off, and how it seemed to bring such comfort to Peter's smaller form.

Peter stopped in his tracks eyes process what was happening, was he here for him? Did he know it was him? Could he leave this situation? "Peter?" MJ's voice cut through his thoughts and he instantly noticed Wade look up at him at the sound of his name. Peter hesitated for a moment, thinking perhaps if he didn't notice him he would think it wasn't him.

"Yes?" He answered continuing to walk down the stairs. He could feel Wades eyes on him watching his every step.

"Do you see that guy over there?" Mj whispered gesturing with a quick turn of the head toward Deadpool. Peter nodded not looking, trying not to make eye contact, "Do you see his skin?" She asked, making Peter almost slap back onto reality.

"Yeah what about it?" He growled, almost protective over the fact that his best friend was about to say something about Wades one insecurity.

"Its like a work of art! You should ask him to take photos of it. For being such a large hot guy it just adds!" She pushed making Peter sigh. He knew MJ wasn't judgmental, and like him only saw the good in people.

"Peter?" A familiar deep voice called to him, Mary Jane stopped unlike Peter who continued to push forward. 

"Peter this guy knows you stop!" He could hear MJ shout at him, but he continued to race away. 

\-------

Deadpool sat out there in the heat for a decent amount of time, that was the problem with having to cover up such a ugly mug; the heat. He sighed watching all the students pass, majority who made eye contact back greeted him with a disgusted or sometime fearful look. He pressed himself deeper into the hard uncomfortable stone behind him. 

**This is pointless, he obviously doesn't want you why bother.**

Wade growled at the words in his head, no matter how true they may be he still hoped. He always wanted the boy, the more he thought about it the more he wanted him. He obviously always teased the younger man but never did he think those feelings would be felt back, so he left it at just teasing in his head. But now, that there might be a chance? Even the slight chance of Spiderman being into men. It gave this slight hope that maybe he could have him to himself, to be able to touch and hold the smaller man. To be able to kiss and love him even just for a little while. It brought a hope to his darkened mind, especially after loosing Vanessa, he wanted it ti be true. 

His thoughts were ripped away from his own when he heard the name he was looking for, "Peter?" He looked up eyeing the couple the stood at the top of the stairs. A young red head, with a petite body stared at the a man, and the man stared at him. He was only for a mere second, that the young gentlemen stared hesitantly at Wade. His eyes glassed over with the obvious thoughts that were going through it brain, but Wade only needed that second to know he was staring at the one and only Spiderman. His body was lean but strong, he wore a tighter pair of black jeans and a button up plaid shirt. He had dark brown eyes that were incredibly inviting, and messy yet cleaned up brown hair. His thin lips that he remembered were pressed in a tight line, yet Wade still wanted to ravish them. 

When Spiderman finally came to he went back to the conversation he was having with the women, Wade grew jealous of the attention she was getting. They spoke quietly, the women gestured lightly toward Deadpool, but he never let his eyes stray from the gorgeous brunette. When they finally got close enough Deadpool finally felt her had air "Peter?" He called, catching the red heads attention. She stopped for him however the young man kept walking with his head down, only confirming his knowledge of it being Spiderman, avoiding him.

"Peter this guy knows you stop!" The women called trying to help Wade, but he just kept on walking. The women turned back to Deadpool, "I'm so sorry about that he normally doesn't act that way!" She explained trying to make the situation better. Deadpool didn't feel like talking to this women, he felt like falling into his bed, covering himself with blankets and shutting out the world for a little bit. Perhaps even blowing his brains out may shut the voices up for a little while. He tossed the women a side smile and turned to walk away,

"I'm Mary Jane by the way, my friends call me MJ." She said stopping him, he turned his view back looking down at the had she had stretched toward him. Sighing he shook it gently,

"Wade," he said, a shocked expression took over her face. Making Deadpool frown, "What?" he pressed cocking his head to the side.

"So your the Wade Peter talked about?" Mary Jane spoke, Wade frowned. "Well, keep trying on him, hes stubborn, doesn't ever know whats good for him," She said smiling widely then rushed in the direction Peter left in. 

Wade watched her leave frowning. Had Peter really spoken about him? What had he said? And was it good things?

**Probably not why would anyone say anything good about it?**

Wade sighed listening to the voice in his head. Time to go shoot himself in the head for that moment of silence he so hoped for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for how long this took! Life Got crazy as hell and I was 100% neglected this! I hope this helps and I hope to have a new chapter out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I suck at this whole updating thing... Welp, Either way I hope you enjoy and happy holidays!

Peter couldn't shake the feeling of guilt after that day. Sure, he was being immature about the whole thing, but who could really blame him? He was terrified to face the situation, but he knew he has to grow up. It was obvious by Wade taking the effort to come to the school he desired to speak to him. So once again he made his way to their normal meeting area.

It was a cool night, a gentle breeze went by relaxing Peter as he sat at the end of the rooftop and stared out toward the town below. Memories of the merc flooding into his head as he sighed. The man was always so kinda, while he was definitely a loose cannon, and he did talk to himself on many occasion. He truly cared for people, he'd take the shirt off his own back for someone if they needed it. He just always had a funny way of showing it. 

Peter was ripped out of his thought when a gun shot went off. While he wanted to stay and see Deadpool, he was still on patrol. So quickly he webbed in the distance of the shot. He could tell by the echo that it had to have taken place in a near by ally, he just had to find it. 

After checking 6 spots, he came that last one near by, standing at the entrance of it he slowly crept in. The ally seemed to turn sharp left, and only a gentle glow of the street a few feet away lit it up.

When Peter finally turned it, his heart dropped into his stomach. Blood and brain matter spattered the left side of the wall and large garbage that sat against it. A body laid in a heap underneath. And to Peter's dismay he recognized the black and red suit the body had on. 

Peter was forced to rip his mask upward and off as he dry heaved, trying desperately not to vomit. 

After he felt he had a little control over his stomach he turned back toward the kid hearted merc. A revolver was in his hand and his head was slumped to the side, a large bleeding hole in the middle of his forehead. 

Slowly Peter approached, he knew the man had regenerative and healing properties to his... Condition, but he didn't know to what extent. Hesitantly, he slowly removed the gun from Wade's hands and tossed it to the side. 

Then what was the plan? He could stay here and hope that Deadpool comes back? But this ally is disgusting, he could smell the rot coming from the garbage beside Deadpool's lifeless body. He could call the police? But what happens if deadpool comes back to life and scares the crap out of everyone? and who knows if he wouldn't become the governments lab rat? He could always take him home... 

__________

When Deadpool finally woke up a deep throb took over his skull. He groaned at the feeling, reaching up and rubbing his bare temples. 

**We're still here you idiot.**

Another groan escaped Wades lips as he sat up but pulled the blanket that was secured around his body a little closer up and under his chin. 

Wait. Blanket? Deadpool finally clued into the situation and looked around. He was not longer in the dark, dirty, cold ally. No instead he was what looked like a small condo. He, being gently placed onto a couch, that sat in front of a small, old tv and table. On the table, large dorky looking textbooks were stacked. On the other side was a tiny kitchen and a door two doors. 

Wade frowned, how did he get here? Looking toward a window it was still dark, meaning it was still night. Sighing he looked down at himself and realized his scar filled skin was on display. He had been changed into what seemed to be a oversized grey t-shirt thats script has faded so much it was almost unreadable, and black track pants.  

Suddenly the front door jerked open, causing deadpool to reflex up, and grab was looked like a butter knife off the table and throw. Thankful it missed by a hair, and suck into the wall to the left of a young farmilliar face. 

"Jesus christ Wade chill" the man hissed, grabbing hold of the knife and yanking it out of the door. In his other hand was a laundry bin, he kicked the door closed and entered the tiny appartment. 

"Peter?" Wade questioned, he wasn't in his normal red and blue suit. Now instead he was dressed casually and a pair of track pants and v-neck t-shirt. Allowing his handsome face to be on full display.

Peter walked into the living room and sat on a chair that was placed beside the couch. He sighed placing the bin down allowing Deadpool to see that the contents seemed to be his suit. 

"I got the few little stains out, but," he paused leaning over and taking hold of Wades mask displaying it. A large hole in the forehead showed, a singed look around the edged of the hole. "Not sure what your going to do about that" He finished dropping the mask back into the bucket.

 "Why am I here," Deadpool asked. Peters eyes seemed to watch him for a few seconds before he sighed and looked to his hands. 

"I thought you killed yourself for good Wade," he whispered, so low he almost didn't hear it. 

"Oh the whole shooting myself in the head thing? Nah, just shuts the voices up for a little while" he shrugged.

 **Not long enough**.

Wade forced a smile ignoring the comment. When Peter looked up his eyes were tear filled, a sickening look over his face made Deadpool's stomach twist with anxiety. 

"It was all my fault, if I had just talked to you, you wouldn't have-"

"Hey," Wade spoke sitting up and placing his hand on Peters. "Not your fault" he half lied. It wad true, Spideman didn't technically place the gun to his forehead and pull the trigger. And it was the voices he was trying to shut up, but it was all talking about him.

Peter seemed to blink away the tears and take a deep breathe,a comfortable silence taking over them. "So, lets talk" Peter finally broke the silence and plastered a half smile.

"Yeah lets talk" Wade agreed.


End file.
